


Welcome Home, Young Master.

by jcebum



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom!Mark, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Smut, Unbeta-ed, js calls mark 'princess', master servant au, master!jackson, servant!mark, top!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: Due to his father's retirement, Jackson becomes the new master of the Wang household. Of course, with every new master, comes a new special servant. It seems that Jackson already has a certain someone in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirdscventh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdscventh/gifts).



> please read all the tags before reading! 
> 
> this is written for jes, who has never once stopped supporting me, as well as sending me a shit ton of markson prompts that i never get to finish lmfAo.
> 
> anyway, i hope everyone enjoys this!

“Who do you think will be picked by the Young Master?”

“Of course, the Young Master would pick me! Nobody can resist the beautiful, wonderful--”

“Shh! Young Master is coming!”

The three maids hurry to stand in a proper line with all the other servants to greet the Young Master of the house -- _the House of the Wangs._

Once the Young Master is standing in front of all of them, each and every one of them bow ninety degrees to respect him. “Welcome home, Young Master.”

When they raise their heads up again and are all standing upright, the Young Master -- or better known as Jackson wang -- clears his throat. His brown hair is styled to the side, showing off his forehead. Nearly all the servants would normally squeal and swoon over it, but they do their best to keep their posture in front of Jackson.

“As all of you may already know, due to my father retiring, I will be the new master of this house,” Jackson states firmly. “And as all of you should know already, it is time for me to pick my special servant.”

The three maids from before refrain from doing things they might regret later, and instead stay put in the line, awaiting for their Young Master’s next movements and words. To their disappointment, the Young Master walks past the three of them, his eyes already set on a certain servant.

“Mark,” Jackson starts. “From now on, you will be my special servant.”

...And Mark feels like fainting right then and there. He’d only been in this house as a servant for 6 months, and he’s already picked as the Young Master’s new special servant. How much more _absurd_ can this whole thing get?

 

 

-

 

 

Just like all the previous special servants, Mark has to wear _silk_ robes instead of the normal ones that the other servants are required to wear. The reason for the differentiation is because Mark now holds a slightly stronger title as the Young Master’s special servant, compared to the others.

A special servant is required to wear silk robes and be the most presentable every time the Young Master would call for their presence. They are required to be available for the Young Master whenever and wherever, meaning that they would have to be near the Young Master for most of each day.

However, there are also rules in becoming a special servant. Once chosen, a special servant _must not_ defy or disobey any of the Young Master’s orders, or else their punishment(s) would be bad. They are also supposed to behave in a proper way when initiating any form of interaction with the Young Master in public, but they may drop the honorifics when they are alone with the Young Master -- _if_ the Young Master allows the special servant to do so, of course. 

The last and most important rule is that a special servant _must not_ accept any offers to be bedded by and from the Young Master himself. No matter how tempting and alluring, a special servant _must not_ give in. If they do, critical and severe punishment will be laid upon them.

And so, to say the least, Mark is quite _intrigued_ in being the new special servant. He just hopes that he won’t break any of the rules -- especially the last one. After all, who _wouldn’t_ want to have a chance at being bedded by the Young Master, Master Jackson, himself?

 

 

-

 

 

The first few days of officially holding the title of ‘special servant’ go by slightly different than Mark’s usual servant days. He wears silk robes that accentuate his skin, his dark auburn hair, as well as his quite captivating brown eyes beautifully. He also interacts with Master Jackson more than usual, but he isn’t quite sure what to make of it -- their relationship -- yet.

What he’s sure of, though, is that the Young Master can’t seem to take his eyes off of him. Sometimes, when the Young Master calls for his help and he has to bend to the side or bend forward, he’d catch Master Jackson staring at his lower back for more than three times, over and over again. The same thing continues to happen to Mark, and every time he realizes that the Young Master has his eyes on him, he can’t help but blush a faint cherry red.

The Young Master usually calls for his presence when he needs something related to his business matters, and Mark _always_ obliges happily. After all, that’s what he’s supposed to do as Master Jackson’s special servant; he isn’t supposed to defy or disobey him at any costs -- as long as it is not an offer to be bedded, of course.

However, today, Mark has noticed that the Young Master’s aura has changed a little. Not aura, but more of… feeling troubled? Mark feels as if Master Jackson is troubled or some sort, because he seems to be a little more on edge than usual.

Jackson and Mark are currently walking towards the front door. Just as Mark was about to open the door and bid his Young Master good luck on the meeting, Jackson stops him.

“Mark,” Jackson starts, his voice firm as he holds their eye contact. “Meet me in my chambers at 10pm sharp, right after I’ve returned from the meeting.”

Jackson doesn’t specify anything else -- he doesn’t tell Mark what he wants Mark to do for him at 10pm, and he definitely does _not_ tell Mark how he should be dressed. Once Mark has closed the door, he leans against it, placing a hand over his chest to feel his heart beating quite rapidly already.

_What the hell is going to happen at 10pm?_

 

 

-

 

 

Ten minutes before the designated time, and Mark is still in his chambers, fussing over his overall appearance. He’s wearing a silk robe as always, but he has picked out the finest one he currently owns. His auburn hair isn’t styled -- just the way Master Jackson likes it. He isn’t wearing any makeup either, because the Wangs like to appreciate natural beauty.

 _It suits you better_ , Mark hears Jackson repeat those words inside his head.

Seven minutes before the designated time, and Mark rushes upstairs to his Young Master’s chambers. He opens the door softly and quietly, not wanting to receive any sort of attention from all the other servants. Once he’s in and the door behind him is closed, he sighs in relief and stands in the middle of the room, awaiting patiently for Master Jackson’s presence.

Three and a half minutes before the clock strikes 10pm sharp, and Mark hears the sounds of the front doors opening and quite loud footsteps making their way upstairs. Mark takes a deep breath and lets it out as he prepares himself for whatever it is that Jackson has in plan for him.

At exactly 10pm, the door to Jackson’s chambers open, revealing none other than the Young Master himself. He closes the door and walks closer to Mark, and Mark resists the urge to take a few steps back. The Young Master up close is so _much more_ intimidating than usual, and Mark inaudibly gulps.

“I wasn’t late, was I?” Jackson asks first, and Mark shakes his head.

“You weren’t late at all, Young Master,” Mark answers. “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you request for my presence at this hour? I don’t mean to be rude or anything akin to it, but I am just curious. Forgive me if I offend you.”

“You can drop the formalities, Mark,” Jackson says. “Call me Jackson.”

“Okay,” Mark says, nodding his head.

“As to the reason why I requested your presence…” Jackson trails off, a smirk forming with a slight curl of his mouth.

Mark lets out a small, surprised sound when Jackson pushes him backwards, the back of his legs hitting the edge of the bed, causing him to land on his back on the bed. Mark is too surprised to move, and the next thing he knows is that Jackson’s already crawling on top of him slowly, his eyes focused on Mark’s own. They start to trail to his lips, and before Mark knows it, they’re _kissing._

They’re _kissing_ \-- it takes a while for Mark to fully register what’s currently happening between them. Mark widens his eyes and places his hands on either side of Jackson’s shoulders, but then Jackson pins both of his wrists above his head with one hand. Jackson rests his other hand on Mark’s waist, gradually caressing Mark’s side. When they break away from the kiss, Mark immediately voices out his worry.

“Jackson, we aren’t supposed to do this.”

“But I _want_ to,” Jackson argues. “They won’t punish you for this -- I won’t let them.”

Mark opens his mouth to speak, but then Jackson’s lips are on his again, and this time, the latter’s tongue explores the former’s mouth. Their tongues danced while their hips swayed together, and slowly but surely, Mark’s no longer that opposed to the idea of being bedded by Jackson anymore.

Jackson unties Mark’s robes and lets it fall to Mark’s sides, before using his free hand to remove the robe from Mark’s body completely. He tosses it to the floor, and Mark quietly moans as he can feel Jackson’s hand on his bare skin.

A few minutes later, both of them are already completely naked. All of their clothes are on the floor, and they are currently resting against each other’s foreheads. Then, Jackson kisses Mark again, but this time, he trails kisses down from Mark’s lips to Mark’s collarbone. Jackson licks and sucks on the juncture between Mark’s neck and shoulder, and Mark shivers at the sensitivity. Jackson moves further downwards, and Mark’s sure that there will be a lot of visible hickeys he would need to cover up in the morning.

Jackson lets go of Mark’s wrists, and unlike his previous intentions, Mark doesn’t try to push Jackson away. Instead, he fists his hands in Jackson’s hair, tugging and pulling on it. Jackson hovers over Mark’s body to the side slightly to grab a bottle of lube from his bedside table, coating his already erected cock with it.

Mark lets out a loud moan when Jackson enters him slightly unexpectedly, his hands immediately gripping both of Jackson’s shoulders. Jackson groans lowly with the feeling of Mark’s warm, tight walls surrounding him. Jackson doesn’t wait long for Mark to adjust. He starts thrusting in and out of Mark’s hole with a steady speed, and the latter lets out soft and small moans every now and then.

“I wanna hear you, _princess_.” Mark whimpers at Jackson’s words, but still opts to moan as quiet as he can. Then, he shouts, because Jackson had just delivered a slap to his ass.

“There you go, princess. Be loud like that,” Jackson urges, and Mark’s head is spinning due to the way Jackson’s thrusting his hips and the evident sounds of skin slapping.

“Fuck, _Jackson_ ,” Mark moans louder when Jackson picks up his speed and hits him _right there_. “Jackson!”

“Yes, princess?” Jackson chuckles rather breathily, still thrusting into Mark like there was no tomorrow.

Mark has his eyes closed shut while he bites his bottom lip quite harshly. Jackson trails kisses all over Mark’s neck, sucking and biting, sending shivers down Mark’s spine. Jackson pulls Mark closer, and Mark instinctively wraps his thighs around Jackson’s waist.

Mark lets out a particular high pitched moan when Jackson hits him _deep_. Knowing that he has found Mark’s prostate, Jackson continues to fuck into him vigorously. Mark’s thighs and lips tremble as all Mark can let out now are incoherent loud moans and slight cries.

Mark can feel it -- he’s _close_. Jackson knows it too, and decides to dip his head down to kiss Mark’s lips passionately. Mark kisses back just as passionate, and Jackson doesn’t stop his thrusts at all. Without any further warning, Mark comes all over his and Jackson’s stomach, his loud scream being swallowed by the latter. Mark’s cock feels sensitive, and he wants Jackson to let him rest, but he knows Jackson won’t let him until he has chased his own release.

Mark tries his best to move his hips in time with Jackson’s thrusts, earning groans from the latter. Jackson spreads Mark’s thighs slightly further apart, allowing a better thrusting angle. Jackson thrusts into Mark harshly, the latter moaning loudly at the overstimulation.

Jackson’s close now, but unlike Mark, he’s able to say a few words before he does. “Fuck, princess. I’m so _close_.”

Not long after, Jackson stills inside Mark, spilling his warm cum into Mark’s hot cavern. Mark mewls at the feeling of Jackson’s cum filling him up to the brim. Both of them are at the receiving ends of pure bliss, and after a few moments, they’re already starting to come down from their highs. They’re both panting, but Mark’s chest heaves up and down more compared to Jackson.

Jackson, albeit reluctantly, pulls out of Mark after a few minutes. Mark whimpers at the loss, as well as how the cum drips out of him slowly. Jackson stands up to grab a dry towel for the both of them. When he returns, he immediately helps Mark clean his body up, along with his own.

Once they’re done cleaning, Jackson throws the towel to the floor somewhere and pulls Mark into his embrace. Mark snuggles closer with slight hesitance, but sighs in relief when Jackson hums in satisfaction and acknowledgement. Mark closes his eyes softly.

“Sleep well, princess.”

 

 

-

 

 

The next morning, Mark wakes up with an extremely sore lower back, as well as a certain someone’s warm arms around him -- _his Young Master’s_. Mark’s senses are all on alert as he recalls the previous night, as well as the last rule of being a special servant.

_‘No matter how tempting and alluring, a special servant must not give in. If they do, critical and severe punishment will be laid upon them.’_

Last night, Mark had broke that exact rule. Mark knew there were going to be consequences, but he continued anyway. He _let_ his own Young Master take control of his body.

Tears flow down Mark’s cheeks unconsciously, and Mark tries his best to untangle Jackson’s arms from his body in this quite weak state of his. Mark manages to slip out of the bed with little to no noise. He then proceeds to taking his robe from the floor, wearing and tying it as quickly as he can.

Mark takes one last look at Jackson’s sleeping state, sighs, and opens the door. He closes it behind him quietly, already quick on his feet, heading towards his own chambers. 

Mark manages to return back into his chambers without anyone noticing his absence. He slips into the bathroom quickly, showering thoroughly. Every time his fingers graze any marks Jackson had made on his skin, Mark’s eyes get a little glossy.

Mark dries himself up, picks out and wears a silk white robe, and uses his makeup as expertly as he can to cover up all of Jackson’s hickeys. Once he’s sure no one could see any of the marks, he sighs shakily. 

Mark walks out of his chambers (with closing the door behind him, of course) to organize the stacks of mail and papers of whatnot that are waiting for him. Although, he doesn’t miss the obvious whispers that are directed at him -- if not, they’re at least _about_ him.

“I heard he slept with Young Master!”

“I am at a loss for words! Who did you hear it from?”

“Oh please, I heard it _myself_! They were going at it at around midnight or so, if I’m not mistaken.”

“ _Midnight_?! Oh dear God--”

The same three maids from before stop in the middle of their ‘very important’ discussion due to the sudden presence of the Young Master yet again. All the present servants scramble to form a straight line to greet the Young Master -- except for one; the special servant himself.

Mark is opening and closing the same envelope absentmindedly, too lost in his deep thoughts to realize what he’s been doing. When he realizes that everyone seems to be lining up, he panics. He should be near the Young Master, shouldn’t he?

Just as Mark was about to walk quickly towards the line, Jackson looks to his left and locks eyes with him. Jackson then starts walking with a fast pace to Mark, while Mark stops dead in his tracks, not knowing what exactly it is that he’s supposed to do.

“Mark,” Jackson starts, but Mark can’t hear anything else -- his thoughts are way too preoccupied with the words those maids had said earlier.

Jackson takes a few steps closer. “Mark.”

Still no answer. Jackson lifts Mark’s chin up with one hand. “ _Yien_.”

Mark snaps back into reality, his eyes widening due to the sudden proximity with Jackson. Even so, Mark doesn’t dare to take a step back. Jackson sighs before he leans down to whisper in Mark’s ear.

“I told you that I’d protect you, didn’t I? You don’t need to be scared of anything -- I’m here for you.”

And Mark, for once, listens to Jackson’s words. _He trusts him_ , in a way.

Mark nods his head. “Thank you.”

Jackson smiles as he caresses Mark’s soft cheek. “You’ll be safe in my arms -- you’ll be safe with _me._ You don’t need to worry at all, okay, princess? _I’ll protect you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos/comments if you want, they're always highly appreciated!
> 
> hmu on twt if you wanna send me some prompts or just wanna be mutuals @jjaebumah :))


End file.
